Octavio of Lingerie
by slunt
Summary: Did anybody else wonder why Aurelius of Phoenix kept that 'sexy nightwear' in his office? I decided to explore a background behind it using an OC and dirty talk. Porn without plot, oneshot, Male OC/Aurelius


It was a mesmerizingly hot afternoon at Cottonwood Cove. Soldiers such as Octavio began to meander back to their tent, having finished their patrols. The water reflected garish light and a terrible, terrible heat. No sea breeze could be felt, just subtle, agonizing humidity. Sweat rolled down his face like tears, but none of them did cry in the face of this heat. It wasn't the worst place to be stationed in the Mojave, after all. In fact, it was rather nice. They had unlimited access to unradiated water, and nobody would be encroaching on their newly obtained territory anytime soon. Now it was just Legion observing NCR, and NCR observing Legion. A stalemate in their own little corner of the wastelands. Octavio was fine with that.

Now, there had not been anything spectacularly out of the ordinary about the day except the gorging heat. When Octavio had relieved himself of much of his patrolling equipment, he left for the female restrooms to clean the sweat and sand from himself. Any females on the base were not allowed to go to these restrooms, because they were slaves. Thus the female restrooms were used for showering. Of course, there were no showers in there, but there was clean water with no rads, and that worked just as well.

On his way to the restrooms, with pieces of cloth in hand, he was stopped by his decanus and presented with a summons to the headquarter's upper level. To the office of Aurelius of Phoenix. Octavio was not an irrational man, so he shouldn't have been anxious about the meeting, yet he was. To the point where he had to rush to the bathrooms to vomit. He had done nothing wrong, but he most certainly hadn't done anything beyond his duties. Fear overwhelmed him and sent him moving to the building, up the stairs, and to knock on the door. He was told to come in, and so he did.

The first thing Octavio noticed was that the office had air conditioning. The second thing he noticed was that Aurelius of Phoenix was standing by his desk, staring him down with the utmost scrutiny. If Octavio did not have a good control over his bodily functions, he would've pissed himself. Aurelius stepped forward and, solemnly, addressed the younger man.

"I thank you for meeting me in haste. Please, have a seat," he offered, showing his palm towards a chair in front of the desk. Octavio took a seat.

"I just want to let you know, first and foremost, that your job performance is not under critique here. You have been doing very well, soldier. Keep up the good work. The matter at hand here is more...personal. A favor, if you will, that must remain a secret. It would benefit us both, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Octavio murmured, captivated by what such a high ranking officer could want with someone like him. Phoenix gave him a small, yet knowing smile.

"I've been watching you during your patrols for some time, now. It gets very hot out there, doesn't it, prime legionnaire? If I'm not mistaken, today it was...what, 114F? And with all your armor, it must get almost unbearable."

"No, sir. It gets very hot, but I am able to perform my duty just as well as if it were 90F," Octavio chose his words carefully.

"I see...I notice you always wash up after your patrols. Did decanus interrupt you before you had the chance to do so?" Aurelius motioned to the smear of dirt against Octavio's cheek. He looked down in shame.

"I- I wouldn't say interrupting. He delivered to me your message, so I came as soon as possible."

"Don't lie, soldier. You didn't come directly here, did you?"

"N-No, I went to the restroom."

"And you didn't shower?"

"No, I...I threw up. I'm not sick, though, I swear- I was just- I was just nervous about this meeting, is all, I was anxious and-" Aurelius held up a hand to stop him.

"Do you feel better now that you know you are not being reprimanded?"

"Yes, sir...though I am curious."

"I'm sure you are. We strayed a little bit, didn't we? That's my fault entirely. Because I know the anticipation is probably putting you in a state of unrest, I will be blunt," he took a deep breath, "I wish for you to perform favors of a sexual nature for me, at any time convenient to me. In return, you will have full access to the Armory for any weapon you desire, a promotion to any rank of your choosing, and 100 Aureus for every night we spend together, as well as other special privileges."

Octavio smiled, because he could not process what he was hearing, and it all seemed like an elaborate joke. Of course, being the rational man he was, his smile soon dissipated as Aurelius's proposal took hold. His cheeks and neck grew a brilliant shade of red at the notion of such a scandalous idea. Of course, this was not a rare occurrence in the Legion, however, that usually happened between the naïve recruits who'd get themselves killed a day later, and the decanii. Octavio was young, and just a little bit innocent, but he was an experienced soldier who wasn't going to accidentally set off a mine anytime soon.

"Why me?"

Aurelius sighed, having been prepared to face this question. "I'm not quite sure myself, though I believe it is largely superficial. You're very attractive, soldier. I would be very pleased if you agreed to this."

Well, there was no way in hell Octavio was going to say no.

"I'll do it, but I, um...I've never been with a man- with anyone- before."

"Don't worry, that just makes it all the more appealing. What I want you to do, now that you have agreed, is go wash up. After dinner, come back here. Let someone know that you're being called up for clerical work, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good," Aurelius stood, now much more confident than when he was earlier, and walked Octavio out the door, but not before giving him a light ass pinch.

His mind was preoccupied all throughout showering and dinner. In the bathroom, he observed his dick, pondering what Aurelius's looked like, if he'd be impressed or at least satisfied by it, or whether or not it'd come out at all. One thing was for sure, though, he cleaned every ounce of skin extra well, under the foreskin, as well as up his ass, just to be safe. Though he didn't know much about sex, he knew that he'd be penetrated from there, and it was very important to keep it clean. He wanted to make a good first impression, after all.

At dinner, he didn't talk to his comrades. In fact, he barely ate at all. He picked at some brahmin steak and drank some Sunset Sarsaparilla, but was just not hungry. The more he thought about what awaited him, the more excited he got, and the less hungry he became. He left his meal unfinished and made his way to Aurelius's office, knocked twice, and was pulled inside by an anxiously waiting centurion.

"I'm glad to see you are still up for this. Look over there, in one of the cabinet shelves. There you will find a piece of clothing. I want you to take that and go behind those screens," he motioned to the screens dividing his bed from the rest of the office, "and change out of your uniform and into it. I will not tolerate any refusal- either wear it, or the deal is off. Then, I want you to lay down on the bed and tell me when you're ready."

Octavio murmured a 'yes, sir' and treaded lightly to the cabinet, finding the clothing to be woman's lingerie. He cringed, his mouth dropped, and he suddenly felt dizzy. But there was no going back. He stumbled to behind the screen and shed each layer of armor off one by one. As each fell, he felt more and more relaxed and accommodating to the silky fabric. As he pulled it over, he bit his lip at the feel of such a smooth texture against his nipples, legs, stomach, and dick. The feeling of such a caressing softness was a rare experience in the Mojave. He pushed his uniform underneath the table next to the bed and crawled onto the covers. Several deep breaths later, he gave the word.

"I'm ready."

Aurelius took a minute to lock some folders into his desk and shut off the rest of the equipment, effectively retiring for the day. When he came to the entrance of his makeshift bedroom, he couldn't help but gasp ever so lightly at the sight of Octavio in the red, silk garment. Octavio was a tan fellow, smaller than the rest, with feathery brown hair and bright, blown brown eyes.

"Is this okay?" he asked. Aurelius smirked and began to remove his own armor.

"Very, very good, Octavio. It fits you perfectly. I especially like that little pose...come here. Take off my helmet, and make sure you don't scuff it." Octavio crawled to the edge of the bed and rose, delicately lifting the large metal piece and placing it on top of his own clothes. "I knew I chose well. You're serving the Legion in more ways than one...you should be very proud. Not many soldiers have the opportunity to be intimate with a Centurion. Lay down, on your back. I'm going to fuck you, Octavio, and I want to watch your face when I do it. It'll be your first time, you said?"

"Y-Yeah," Octavio stammered, laying back down until his head rested on the pillows, watching as the last of Aurelius's armor fell until he was in nothing but briefs.

"Very good. Don't worry," he reached across towards the night stand and pulled a tube of some concoction in a pre-war bottle. "Do you know what this is?"

"No, sir," he didn't even really look, he just wanted to get everything started so the whole situation wouldn't be as awkward.

"It's what profligates call 'lubricant', not the kind for machines, but for people...because you're virginal, you'll be nice and tight. This will help me penetrate you without you feeling too much pain. It'll feel cold, like jelly. This is for later, though. Right now, I want you to lift up the hem...higher, don't be shy, now...that's what I want to see..." Aurelius leaned down into the tuft of hair surrounding Octavio's cock and inhaled deeply. The sight made his cock jump. Aurelius chuckled and thumbed the head while kissing his abdomen and thighs. Octavio felt the room spin.

At the sound of Octavio fisting sheets, Aurelius moved upward to capture his mouth in a savage kiss. A kiss with teeth and tongue, and the younger man tried to match intensity, but to no avail. His Centurion dominated his mouth and his body, his mind and his will. Octavio had to take what he got with no resistance. The thought made an arrow of heat shoot down to his groin, resulting in a thrust upwards. He wanted more.

"Sir..." he pleaded, "can we- I'm just-" he was cut off by a slow, steady grind of Aurelius's hips against his own. He slapped his arms around the older man's towering form and choked out a moan.

"Impatient, are we?"

"Yes!"

Aurelius rolled his hips again, but this time Octavio sensed it coming and matched with it. They kept at it, rutting against each other like animals, until the young brunette began to tense up. Aurelius lifted himself from him and grabbed the lube. The man beneath him whined at the loss of touch.

"We can't have you finishing too early, my boy...hold still, now. Relax...it's just my fingers," he cooed as he began to insert a steadily lubed finger into Octavio's hole. He shuddered at the intrusion and took deep breaths to relax himself. The young man turned his head to the side to hide his humiliation as his entrance tightened against his will. Then the finger began to move.

"You truly are virginal...it has been so long since I've ravaged someone innocent...tell me, have you ever thought of this before? Sex with a man, I meant."

"Well...y- oh!" Aurelius had curled his fingers to hit a spot that sent him into a tizzy. All he could do was nod.

"Tell me...what did you fantasize about? Tell me all your dirty little secrets, Octavio. Have you ever touched yourself?"

"When- when I thought about it, it was...me...being in the showers...and someone would come in and- and we would but soap on each other, and he would-" Octavio felt teeth clamp down on his right nipple. He let out a shriek and pawed at Aurelius's head to get him off. He eventually obliged, after all but breaking the skin.

"I don't want to hear anything about this 'he', you will address and think of the men in your fantasies only as myself. Now," he rubbed that damned spot again and Octavio arched in shocking pleasure, "now start over."

"You- you would walk in on me in the showers, and I would put soap on you, and you'd put soap on me, but when you put soap on me, you bend me over the sink-!" he tossed his head back onto the pillow when Aurelius inserted a second finger.

"Go on."

"You fuck me over the sink, sir, and tell me I've been good, and you let me touch myself, and...and then...decanus Severus...he comes in and- I suck his-" this earned him a bite to his other nipple. He cried out and clutched shamelessly onto Aurelius's shoulders.

"You're not permitted to talk about anyone except me. Are these the lips of a whore? You've thought about putting those lips on your decanus's filthy little cock, have you?" he hissed, granting him a light slap.

"I'm sorry! I- I didn't know, I'm sorry, I'll never think about it again, I swear!" he was punished with a third finger, all three hitting his prostate once more. Tears began to well up in his eyes- the pleasure, the pain, they were both combining into an unbearable sensation overload.

"You're not a woman slave, whore, you belong to only one man. Perhaps I should tie you to my bed frame so you don't spread your legs to every soldier who comes across you?"

"Oh, sir, please don't! I'll never look at anyone else...please don't...I swear my legs will only spread for you, nobody else will ever see what's underneath my...dress?"

"That's right...my beautiful little whore," he nuzzled into Octavio's neck and sucked on a patch of skin that made him forget the pain of the thick fingers penetrating. Aurelius bit and nibbled up his neck, to his lips, and back down, all the way down, back to the base of his cock, where he delivered a long stroke of his tongue along the underneath of Octavio's length. Aurelius grabbed the lube with his spare hand and poured generously on his own throbbing, neglected erection.

"I prepared you pretty well...tell me what you want," he hit his prostate again to remind him of what it was he wanted.

"I want you inside of me. Please? Please...fuck me," he begged. There was a rabid heat between his thighs, a different heat from that of outside. It came from his abdomen, and his achingly hard cock. He took deep breaths in order to calm himself, to help be patient, but it was no use. "Please...!"

"So impatient..." he sighed. His dick began to stretch the Octavio's entrance and gradually sink inside. The man beneath him squirmed and mewled pathetically, clinging to the muscled arms on either side of his shoulders. He cringed, flinched, winced, and finally sighed a breath of relief when he was completely filled. The Centurion groaned in heady satisfaction at the hot, wet body tightening around him. He gave an experimental rut which delivered the desired effect; Octavio arched upwards, his head lulled back onto the pillow in anticipation of the bliss that was surely going to come. His hands languidly felt the calloused, hairy textures of the older man's body as he rubbed up his arms, down his torso, down his thighs, and back up again to wrap around his neck.

"You're a needy little kitten, aren't you? And so greedy...you're just swallowing me whole down there," he chuckled, leaning back to admire the view. Octavio threw an arm across his face to hide his embarrassment. Aurelius saw this and leaned back down, brushing the arm away, and capturing Octavio's lips into a kiss far less savage than the ones before. This kiss was warm and simple, and in its simplicity, Octavio found a sense of comfort that settled his nerves. When the two parted, he drew a deep breath and held his hands above his head.

Aurelius began to move. They were slow, mechanical movements that lulled the younger man into a sense of security. Then he gradually sped up and increased intensity- Octavio accepted it willfully and with a budding ahegao. White firecrackers went off behind his eyes.

"S-sir...you're so good..."

"Good?" he continued to thrust steadily while a smug grin bloomed upon his face. Octavio found it positively tantalizing.

"Good at fucking, sir," he sighed before biting gently at the older man's lower lip, sucking and brushing with the tips of his teeth. He reconsidered his words. "Good at being a leader."

Aurelius quieted and slowed a bit, lost in the younger man's words. They resonated awkwardly in his mind, hanging up against the lust that clouded his mind. The comments were...sweet. He had certainly not been expecting it, and perhaps it shocked his libido for a moment, but it was still a nice sentiment to receive while in the throes of passion. He rewarded the good behavior by adjusting their position: moving Octavio's legs to rest over his shoulders, so that his thrusts narrowed in on his prostate. Octavio writhed beneath him in agonizing pleasure.

They went at it for what seemed like hours, the only noise audible at that point were the grunts, pants, moans, slaps on skin, and Octavio's murmured pleas. Those noises alone seemed to fuel their ability to keep going, as well as the fact that Aurelius knew damn well that decanus Severus was trying to sleep a floor beneath him. He only began to tense when the boy beneath him did.

Octavio had been holding out for as long as possible, but it was no use to further torture himself. He needed release. His fingers trailed down the lace of his gown, up his body, to grip his cock and jerk in languid movements. Aurelius faltered then- he was going faster, harder, but not as precise. The man had the stamina of a stallion, but even an incoming orgasm was hard to maintain precision with. Octavio tightened his legs around his Centurions shoulders for leverage.

"I'm close," he choked, grinding on the older man's hips, "please- please cum inside!"

"What's that?" he panted, "you want me to fill you up, kitten?" All Octavio could do was whine and nod, but that was all Aurelius needed. He released a final burst of energy that led to both of their climaxes.

Octavio's mouth opened to an 'o', several spurts of hot white cum streaked down his chest and Aurelius's stomach, staining them both with damning evidence of their activities. He let out a long, relieved groan as he rode out his orgasm on waves upon crashing waves of muscle tension and pleasure until he was nothing more than a living flesh light for Aurelius's last remaining thrust.

"Look at you...so lewd..." he growled before reaching his own orgasm, which released his own seed into Octavio's used body in hot ropes. He fell upon him, having been wrung of all energy. They laid there together, sticky with sweat and cum, panting to regain their senses. Octavio was the first.

"That was...it was- it was-"

"Hush...don't...don't talk. There's a cloth beside the bed. Clean yourself up, and...leave, I suppose...unless you'd like everyone to know who laid claim to you tonight," he chuckled.

"I would. Like that." Octavio bit his lip after his confession and shied away from his leader's gaze.

Aurelius propped himself up over him and stared calculatingly into the soldier's eyes. The post-coital glow was too alluring, too much in the way of sensuality. He figured in another thirty minutes he could go for another round. He leaned down the side of the bed and snatched a clean cloth from the floor and proceeded to clean them both with a delicate hand. He pulled out and cleaned the cum that dripped from Octavio's entrance, afterwards tossing the rag aside.

"You want them to look at you and be jealous, hmm? You are too depraved, kitten. You don't mind that I call you that, of course, do you?"

Octavio was on the cusp of passing out from exhaustion. He murmured a faint, "I like it," before passing out in his cum stained lingerie. Aurelius thought sleep was a very good idea and soon joined him in the unconscious state, after shutting off the lamplight.

* * *

 **(Hey all, this is the first story I've published in maybe a year? It's been a while. My writing skills are a little rusty, and it's also the first smut I've ever written. Please critique how it was delivered and give me tips on how to improve, because I know I'm going to be writing more sexual scenes in future fics.)**


End file.
